


A different way

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Wishing for things lost and things never had is normal but getting those things especially when you were never meant to can change things.





	A different way

Envy sometimes was just way a way of life it did not matter how good you had it. What you already had, how poisonous you just knew other things were. Even when one knew to the bottom of their heart that something was bad it was hard to stop the ache, the longing and the envy.

Perception of being ‘normal’ Tim had explained the phenomenon to him and Kon had researched enough on his own about humanity and ‘normal’ not that it mattered. He knew that he was not normal, he was Superboy. His life already went avenues that people would never and could never dream of. He experienced things people never would. He saw the world in a unique way that people would kill to see but like every other being on earth he got lonely too.

Being around heroes as a hero himself did not allow him to think about the things he lacked once they were working, once they were on the job but when the job was done? When secret identities were donned and people went home? How could he not envy?

Even on the job, the little girls and boys he rescued and gave over to loving worried parents or even a worried loving parent. How could he not envy? He was a clone, something he had been reminded of over and over again for years by Clark and friends and foe alike. He could smile it off now but it still stung, Tim thought he was a miracle, Lex called him that sometimes too before going on and on about compatibility and biology.

And yeah Clark sort of cared now, he got worried and he did more than lecture but it was not perfect and Lex still covered all his expenses and never said no when Kon dropped by to see him. Even though his friends did not have that perfect life he seemed to crave. Their relationships with their mentors made him feel comradery there. Sure Batman and his group were not perfect but even they had more he had or at least a memory to hold on. When Kon looked back he only had Cadmus.

It was a silly thing to be envious of, he knew family was more than the child and the parents. He knew a family was more than DNA he knew family was more than blood. The Teen Titans were his family, Tim was his family, he had a choice about who he chose to follow and what he chose to do but that did not stop him from envying and wishing for something different. It was a child’s dream, a child’s envy.

A bitter emotion but still valid, a pain from the heart of a child from a broken home. Forever longing for the peace and comfort that so many people had. Even when he knew better. Superman and Lex Luthor were his parents, there was no chance of those two becoming a happy stable family for him to settle in. No chance now or ever. Still he could not help the envy deep inside, no matter how far up he flew, no matter the beauty of the world it nagged and it would always nag at him but that was okay. Once he had something else to hold close to him he would be fine.

X

The world they lived in, it could never be boring. Even with the planet’s fate at stake, even with the world slowly breaking around them Lex was unable to move his feet. The last few hours, the last few days had been so incredible he would not change it for anything. Just a moment more was enough for him.

He had a machine to create and finetune, there were things to do for the both of them but as it had been years before he was unable to look away. Even though things were different now, the clown in the suit hovered nearby but the one person he had always been longing for was right before him looking right back at him eyes filled with truth and promises.

Fuck the right thing to do, he was Lex Luthor he did what he wanted and what had to be done. Granted the time had passed for the dream, it would have never come through if not for this madness but he had more than a chance.

“Lex.” Clark breathed as he hesitated on the ramp. Behind him plenty of heroes lingered or bustled as they really did not have that much time to spare. Sadly a frequent occurrence, the Earth was always in danger.

But the Clark before him was not of their world. He was young for one, but older than Kon and Lex was grateful for that small mercy. He did not think he would be able to justify it even to himself if the two of them were the same age. Of course a simple three years were not that many but it was still his Clark the Clark he had loved and lost except things were different now.

“Give me something to come back to.” Worry and fear lurked at the back of his eyes, covered but the bravado he had covered himself with on learning about the world he had been tugged into. But in his eyes Lex could see the emotions he had missed and he could see the thing he had been longing for long after he had put the cursed past behind him.

The League certainly would not approve, Lex might be willing to work with them for the greater good occasionally but they did not own him. They did not control his life, give him something to come back to? He could certainly do that. As if the brat had not had hints of what could happen, of what would happen. This Clark’s memory was fresher than his own but he had no problem stepping up to the plate. The Clark before his eyes was the one that he did not want to lose and with some luck, some work and a bit of cunning he would not slip away.

Their foreheads bumped first when he got close. The brat was taller than him always had been from the moment they met but Lex liked that. Those around and behind them faded away when his hands sank into Clark’s hair and to his neck. Some pulling some angling and their lips finally met. They would have lingered after the first chaste kiss but knowledge of the work ahead of them had them crashing to together.

It was perfection, his lips burned with the intensity. Hands wrapped around him tugging him closer he was breathing Clark in and it was finally right.

X

As if having two Clarks were not weird enough there just had be what he had seen in full view of everyone. Kon had been like everyone else when new Clark found Lex and stuck to him like glue after his arrival. Normal Clark had been rightly worried but prying those two apart? Impossible.

Now for those two to be snogging in full view of everyone before they went off on their last ditch effort to save the world? Kon needed to sit down for a bit. He had never seen that coming but the worst of it was how happy he had felt when he had seen Lex’s smile when they pulled apart after. Lex towards his mission, new Clark to his and neither had looked back but they looked calm.

For Kon, that small part of him where the envy lived felt filled for once and he was unsure how he felt about that.

X

“Lex what was that back there?” Superman stood at the entrance to the room while Lex worked his hands moving fast but not as fast as Lex would have liked, the accuracy was perfect so that would have to do.

“None of your business is what it was.” Lex spared a glance at the man in the doorway his arms crossed. “You have things to do.”

“I know but I need to know Lex.” Superman paused. “Do you… want me?”

A snort escaped him before he could stop it. “Don’t be stupid.” Lex rolled his eyes. “I don’t want Superman. The time I would have accepted Superman, helped him be a hero and protected him, those days are over. It was Clark Kent I wanted.” He bit out. “But these days the Clark Kent I see, the reporter is nothing like the man I wanted. He is who I want, that Clark Kent. I want him not you.” An alarm sounded after his words and when the door swished closed he knew Superman had left.

X

“Lex!”

“Clark!”

They had done this long ago, relief at seeing each other. After missing each other for so long it just felt so good to run to each other and hold each other. Make sure in their own way that the other was okay and solid. Just things were different now and Lex did not give a fuck who knew. When he pulled back from resting his chin on Clark’s shoulder his hands went up and Clark allowed himself to be pulled down. Their lips met and it was even better than the first time. Lex would keep him, no matter what, he finally had his friend, his farmboy back and things were going just how they should have originally gone. Never mind the frizz on the seams.


End file.
